User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 209: The Ghost of You (1)
Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Kat are walking to her locker) Eliza: Today is a good day. I just hope Blake remembers… Kat: What day is it? Eliza: It’s mine and Blake’s six month! We’ve been together for half a year…this is amazing. Kat: Oh really? I had no idea! Eliza: Blake hasn’t like…brought it up or anything? Kat: No…you don’t think he forgot it do you? Eliza: If he did…I might just die. (Eliza opens her locker and a bunch of heart balloons fly out) Blake: Like I could forget! (Eliza runs into his arms and kisses him) Eliza: You’re truly the best guy ever. Blake: Oh, I know. I have to go plan our perfect evening, but I’ll see you at lunch. Eliza: I love you, babe. (They kiss and Eliza jumps up and down) Eliza: Isn’t he amazing!! Kat: Perfect evening, huh? Sounds like clothes won’t be on the itinerary… Eliza: You think he wants to have sex? Kat: You guys still haven’t done it, have you? Time is ticking. Eliza: Blake isn’t like that…he doesn’t need sex for a relationship to work. Kat: That might be what he’s telling you, but all guys are the same. All they want is sex. The more they want it, the longer they’re willing to stick around. Eliza: No…Blake doesn’t care. Kat: Or maybe he just wants to have it really bad… (Kat gives her a pat on the shoulder and walks off. Eliza looks nervous and closes her locker) THEME http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Angel (Angel is being dropped off my her mom in front of the school) Angel: Thanks for the ride. Oh, I forgot to ask if I could go over Danielle’s after school. She’s having a little get together. Mrs. O’Brian: Oh, not tonight, hon. Angel: Why not? Mrs. O’Brian: I’m making a special dinner tonight. I want you, me , and your father to have a nice family dinner. Angel: Ugh, family dinners. Mrs. O’Brian: You’re going to appreciate how tight our family is one day, believe me. Angel: But until that day comes I’ll just keep on dreading the awkward conversations and constant bringing up of the word sex. (Angel rolls her eyes and gets out of the car, slamming the door) Mrs. O’Brian: Love you too… Third Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy and Jamie are in front of the school and he is playing a song about her on his guitar) Jeremy: (singing) You are my love, and I love you. I dream of you in my arms and wish it were true. I love you. Don’t know what to do. (Jeremy leans in and kisses her) Jeremy: I love you… Jamie: That is the sweetest thing ever, I love you too. I love you so much that…it’s scary. Jeremy: It’s like my heart drops whenever I see you just because I can’t believe someone as perfect as you would love someone as messed up as me. Jamie: I’m not perfect, believe me. I’ve done so many things I regret now…but falling in love with you, isn’t one of them. Jeremy: I don’t want to waste any more time…let’s look for an apartment now. Jamie: I’m in…I’m all in. Jeremy: I mean, this might sound insane but…I’m ready to spend my entire life with you. Jamie: Waking up every morning and seeing your face…just the thought makes me so happy. Jeremy: We’re going to live together. Jamie: We’re going to be together forever… (They hug and laugh) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza sits next to Scott in class) Eliza: Give a girl some advice? Scott: What’s on your mind? Eliza: Is it…weird that me and Blake have been dating for six months and haven’t had sex yet? Scott: Well…honestly? Eliza: Yes, please. Scott: Honestly, most high school couples have sex pretty early in the relationship. But the relationships based on sex never work out because they don’t have the emotional bonds to make it through the rough times. Eliza: So you’re saying since me and Blake have a strong emotional bond, we have a better chance at making it longer? Scott: Yeah! Why do you ask though, does he want to have sex? Eliza: Well he’s wanted to have sex for a while but he’s waiting for me. Kat thinks I should do it tonight since he’s planning a special evening for our anniversary. Scott: Well do you want to have sex tonight? Eliza: I mean…I don’t know. It’s a hard decision to make in less than 8 hours! Scott: Well don’t do anything you’re not ready for. Don’t let Blake or Kat or anything force you to do anything you don’t want. Eliza: Alright…I won’t… Sub Plot: Angel (Angel is falling asleep in class and Danielle pokes her to wake her up) Danielle: Don’t let the sandman take you! You have better things to do like learn about the Pythagorean theorem! Angel: Oh yeah, time of my life. Danielle: Did you ask your mom about tonight? Angel: She wants to have a stupid family dinner. Wish I could go, sorry. Danielle: It’s fine. Family dinners are the worst though. Are you okay, you look green. Angel: I’m super nauseas. Can you take me down to the nurse? Danielle: Good thing it’s next door. I don’t think you’re gonna make it very long. (They get a pass and walk into the nurse’s office) Nurse: You need a bucket? I don’t want you blowing chunks all over my room. Angel I’ll be- (She bends over and pukes into a bucket) Danielle: She’s fine, can’t you tell? Nurse: I’ll call your mother. I’m sending you home for the day. Danielle: You’re the lucky one. Angel: Get back to class, I don’t want you to miss too much. Danielle: You sure? Angel: I’ll be fine. Danielle: Feel better and text me later! Nurse: Your mom said to walk home. How far away do you live? Angel: It’s a five minute walk…I’ll leave now. Thanks mom! (Angel rolls her eyes and starts walking) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza slowly walks up to Jarrod) Eliza: I never thought I’d say this…but I need your help. Jarrod: Whoa…it must be serious. Eliza: It is. Has Blake ever talked about having sex with me? Jarrod: Well he really wants to. Eliza: Is he planning it for tonight? Jarrod: Maybe, I don’t know. Eliza: I don’t really want to do it…but don’t tell him that. Just ask him if he wants to do it and what he would do if I didn’t alright? Jarrod: Whatever you say sugarplum. Eliza: Don’t call me that! (Eliza stomps off and Jarrod smirks) Jarrod: Time to finally get my revenge on you for not sending me a nude… Third Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy sits down next to Liam by his locker) Liam: You look excited, what’s going on? Jeremy: Me and Jamie are going to start looking for apartments. Liam: Like…living together? Jeremy: Yup…I can’t believe this. I never thought I’d do this…especially when I’m only 18. Liam: Well love comes when you least expect it. Jeremy: Ain’t that the truth…I just don’t want to mess it up. I tend to do that a lot. Liam: Only occasionally. But…if Jamie gets you and loves you, it won’t matter how many stupid mistakes you make, she’ll never let you go. Jeremy: Just like I’d do for her. I just…sometimes I think I’m more committed than she is. Liam: Then talk to her and make sure you guys are on the same page. You don’t want to take this next huge step with the apartment and then realize it’s not going to work. Jeremy: Yeah…I just have to have more confidence that she actually loves me. It’s just hard to believe sometimes. Liam: I feel the same about Caylee. You feel like they deserve better than you, right? Jeremy: Exactly. Liam: Well they’re probably thinking they’re just as lucky to have us as we are to have them. Jeremy: Then there’s nothing to worry about, right? Liam: No…I think you’re okay, bro. (Liam pats Jeremy on the shoulder and Jeremy nods as he gets up and leaves) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel is walking up her doorstep) Angel: Thanks for making your sick daughter walk fifteen minutes. That deserves a mother of the year award… (Angel opens the door and sees a zebra bra hanging on the closet door. She listens and hears people having sex in the other room) Angel: What the fuck… (Angel peers in the living room and sees her dad having sex with a random woman) Angel: Oh my god… (Angel covers her mouth and slowly sneaks back outside the house) Angel: This can’t be happening… Main Plot: Eliza (Jarrod runs up to Eliza) Jarrod: So I talked to Blake. Eliza: And? Jarrod: He’s sick of waiting for you guys to have sex. Eliza: Oh gosh… Jarrod: He’s planning on doing it tonight and is going to break up with you if you don’t go along with it. Eliza: Shit…I’ve kept him waiting for too long. Jarrod: Is the good girl going to go bad for her bad beau? Eliza: I guess I’m going to have to…because I’m not losing him just because of sex. Everyone does it right? It has to happen sometime…this must be the perfect opportunity. Jarrod: Then go do the dirty work, Eliza! Eliza: Thanks for talking to him, Jarrod. (Eliza runs off and Jarrod starts laughing) Jarrod: As if I really talked to him… Sub Plot: Angel (School is starting to let out and Angel runs through the halls to Isaac’s locker) Angel: I need help! Isaac: What’s wrong? Is everything okay? Angel: NO! I went home and found my dad having sex with some slut! Isaac: Ooh, nice. Angel: A slut that’s not my mother! Isaac: Wait…not nice… Angel: He keeps telling me how their love is impenetrable and then he goes and fucks some secretary slut! Isaac: Well what are you going to do? Angel: I don’t know, that’s why I’m coming to you! What would you do if you were in my situation? Isaac: Honestly, tell my mother right away. Angel: You think I should? Isaac: I mean, that’s only what I would do. You’re going to have to make your own choice. I have to go before my bus leaves, but text me tonight. (Isaac walks away and Angel looks worried and runs out of the school again) Third Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy and Trey are walking through the halls) Trey: Wow…moving in together. That’s serious. Jeremy: We’re serious. Trey: Well I guess this will prove if you guys can last. Jeremy: What we have is something people dream of… (Jeremy looks and sees Jamie talking and laughing with Dex) Jeremy: Who the fuck is that? Trey: That’s Dex. He’s with Sophie now, god knows why. Jeremy: Are they flirting? Trey: They’re just talking? Jeremy: Oh are they? Trey: Yeah…jealous much? Jeremy: It’s just…she belongs to me. Trey: What, she’s your property? Jeremy: In a way…yes. Trey: Don’t let her know that, she’ll be hella pissed. (Trey walks away and Jeremy looks anxious as he watches her talk to Dex) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is breathing heavy and walks up to Blake at his locker) Blake: Hey babe, what’s up? Eliza: Whatever you want to do tonight…I’m ready… (Blake looks surprised and hugs her) Blake: We’re going to make this night special…and I…got the stuff. (Blake pulls a box of condoms out of his locker) Eliza: Good…let’s do this. (Eliza kisses him passionately and then walks away) Blake: Score 1 for Little Blake! (Blake looks around to see no one heard him) Third Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is sitting in the park and sees couples walking down the path) Jeremy: I’m ready to take the next step… (He sees an old couple smile at him and smiles back) Jeremy: That’s gonna be us one day… Sub Plot: Angel (Angel walks into her house and sees her mom setting up for dinner) Mrs. O’Brian: Did you decide to stay at school today after you called me? Angel: Yeah, I started feeling better. Mr. O’Brian: You were sick. Angel: Yeah…you nasty pig… Mr. O’Brian: What? Angel: I said yeah…what do you think? Mrs. O’Brian: You guys mean the world to me. I look at society today and see so many broken homes and it just makes me feel so blessed that we’re so tight. Angel: Yeah… Mr. O’Brian: Come here. (They kiss and Angel runs out of the room) Mr. O’Brian: Maybe she had to use the bathroom? Mrs. O’Brian: Probably… Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is leaving and Kat walks up to her) Kat: Guess this is the last time I see virgin Eliza. Eliza: Yeah… Kat: Listen, just have fun with it. Don’t be nervous. Eliza: That’s pretty impossible, Kat. Kat: Well the less you stress, the better it feels. Eliza: Whatever… Kat: I have to go…but good luck. This is like the new chapter of your life! (Kat hugs her and leaves. Eliza runs into the bathroom and stands in front of the mirror) Eliza: You’re not a baby anymore, Eliza. Just have sex and you can keep Blake in your life. He’s worth it… (Eliza starts bawling and unbuttons a few buttons of her shirt, revealing cleavage) Eliza: It’s not a big deal…it’s not… (Eliza takes a deep breath and leaves the bathroom) Third Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is sitting on the bench and Jamie runs up to him) Jamie: You said it was urgent! What is it? Jeremy: I need to talk to you. Well…more like ask something. (Jamie sits down next to him and he takes her hand) Jeremy: I love you…more than anything. You know that. Jamie: Yeah… Jeremy: I want nothing to come between us…ever. I want to grow old with you and be side by side when one of us dies in eighty years. (Jamie starts crying and smiles) Jeremy: I want to be your man until the day I die and have our graves be side by side… (Jeremy gets down on one knee and pulls out a big diamond ring) Jamie: Oh my god… (Jamie starts bursting into tears) Jeremy: Are those good tears? Jamie: Jeremy…this came out of nowhere. Jeremy: I know…but Jamie Ann Stellar…will you marry me? (Jamie looks at him and bites her lip) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel is walking into the living room and sees a message on the message machine, so she presses play) Message: Hey Frank…it’s Tamara…I need to talk to you about some…important business. I’ll see you at the coffeemaker at 10 tomorrow. See you then… Mr. O’Brian: What are you doing? Angel: Just checking the message machine. Who’s Tamara? Mr. O’Brian: Oh…just a woman I work with. We got assigned a new agency to go after. Angel: Oh…cool. (He leaves and she shakes her head) Angel: Sounds like she’s decided to go after my dad instead… Main Plot: Eliza (Blake and Eliza are making out on his bed) Blake: I just want to touch you… Eliza: Then…then do it… (He starts unbuttoning her shirt and she starts hyperventilating) Blake: Are you okay? Eliza: Uh…yeah…I’m just excited… Blake: Me too, babe. (He starts unbuttoning his pants and she looks scared) 'NEXT WEEK' Angel: Do you know the best way to take a slut down?\ THE Jamie: He…he proposed. Julia: What did you say?! (Jamie looks nervously at Julia) QUESTIONS Scott: You went along with it? Eliza: I didn’t want to! Scott: That’s rape… (Eliza starts crying) ARE Danielle: You’re going after your dad’s mistress? Angel: What other choice do I have? ALL Jeremy: I can’t believe it… Blake: HOW COULD YOU?! Eliza: I really messed up… (Eliza looks at a letter and screams) ANSWERED Jamie: Life is going to change… Jeremy: I thought it was a good idea. Brittany: He just…disappeared? Angel: I have to keep us together… (Eliza runs into Moon’s arms) (Jamie starts crying on Caylee’s shoulder) THE MOST SHOCKING EPISODE YET… NEXT WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts